csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Angela Pleasant (C.Syde)
, |siblings = |spouse = |maritalstatus = Dating |household = Pleasant Family |roommates = Kaylynn Pleasant, Daniel Pleasant, Mary-Sue Pleasant, Lilith Pleasant |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Angela Pleasant is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of the divorced Daniel and Mary-Sue Pleasant, the less rebellious older twin sister of Lilith Pleasant, the cousin of Lucy Burb, the adopted daughter of Kaylynn Pleasant, the niece of Jennifer Burb and the elder half-sister of Clovis, Sarah and Arian Pleasant. When first played, Angela and Lilith are 10 days from becoming Adults. When they grow into adults, they will both be voiced by Gerri Lawlor. After the relationship between Angela's parents grew more tense, and their divorce following the exposure of Daniel's affair with his soon to be wife Kaylynn - Angela and Lilith realised that the bitter relationship between the two of them needed to change. But it wasn't exactly easy - as they had or at least appeared to have nothing in common. Angela apologised to Lilith for whatever benefits she got that Lilith didn't, and in return Lilith apologised for her lack of kindness and respect. They began having conversations on a regular basis to try and improve their Relationship which initially didn't work out. I eventually found that the problem with their relationship was that they almost had opposite interests. Angela was mainly interested in Environment,Fashion, Entertainment and Animals while Lilith was mainly interested in Food, Paranormal, Sci-Fi, Health, Crime and Toys. I found that if I got one of them to talk about the things that interested the other, then it would improve their relationship. I wasn't always able to choose what they talked about but after a rocky climb, they became friends. I also found that I could make them have more lengthy and constructive conversations by making them talk about Culture - something they were both interested in. Other interactions such as jokes were also a slight benefit. The twins got a real chance to show how much their relationship had changed when they helped track down the wanted burglar Gordon King (he was trying to rob their house). Many months later when both their daily and lifetime relationship bars had been maxed out, I deliberately made Angela have an encounter with Death, only to be saved by Lilith. Angela has made several new friends in my player stories including Dirk Dreamer, Alexander Goth, Kaylynn Pleasant and Suzy Parker. I didn't think much of Angela's relationship with her boyfriend Dustin Broke and Lilith's relationship with Dirk had little more than flirting, hugging and kissing to recommend it. So I decided to have them trade boyfriends. Angela and Lilith are now A+ students enrolled in Private School. They are now employed in the Law Enforcement and Criminal Careers respectively. Their opposing career tracks may threaten to tear apart the relationship Angela and Lilith have mended, but luckily there is no evidence to prove that it will come to that. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Nicole Thompson -Sales-Clerk- Icon.png|Angela's acquaintance Nicole. Trivia *Angela's initial biography stated that she dreamed of being a fishing boat captain. Because there is no such career in The Sims 2, I decided to change it to becoming a captain hero to match her background and character. *The headshot of Angela that I uploaded (seen above) is less polygonal and more detailed than the original. *Due to the twins' previous wants to eat Mac and Cheese, I have decided that it is officially their favourite food. Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Adopted Sims (fanon) Category:Sims with jug ears (fanon)